Stacked chip-scale packaging (SCSP) is accomplished in small packages in order to allow for smaller and higher speed devices. As package sizes get smaller signal integrity must be maintained despite the closer distances between signal and power traces. Device transients also require high-speed capacitors to respond to the increasing faster processing in the device packages. These capacitors must often be located relatively remotely from the integrated circuit (IC) chips.